The Journey to the Acropolis
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: The forgotten quest that happened between TBL and TLO. I don't now much more to say. I suck at summaries, but I hope the stories better than the summary. Bits of Greek as in all my PJO stories.


**Just so you won't say 'THEY'RE OOC!' I stink at putting poeple in charector, so please don't shout at me for that (SeaweedGirl1! JK. I think you were suposed to tell me that kind of stuff)**

**Chapter One**

**I Have a Water Problem**

The Battle of the Labyrinth is over. Percy is a hero…again. I don't understand. When will Athena get glory? Anyway, I am Annabeth Chase. Have you heard of my forgotten quest? Of course you haven't. I'll tell you before Percy takes the glory from me again.

It was a week after MY first quest I lead. Wait, I'll start when Percy got an emergency call from Chiron.

It was a bright spring…I think. All was well. I was dominating with my sword. No one could touch me. Then the site of Luke becoming Kronos flashed in my mind.

My sword fell from my hands and Clarisse landed her sword on me.

"I BEAT THE DAUGHTER OF WISDOM!" she roared.

I don't like people like her. She thinks she can beat everyone. I stand up, grab my sword, and brush some of my blonde hair out of my face. I hold out my hand to Clarisse.

"Good fight" I said.

"Don't say it was luck" said Clarisse, marching off.

"What's up with her?" I asked.

The Aphrodite cabin walked up, looking at me.

"Ares isn't too proud with her" replied Silena.

"Don't worry. She'll earn herself." I asked.

Chiron galloped up. "Annabeth, someone needs to see you" he said coming to a halt. I attempted to keep up with him. Soon we're in the Big House. A college girl with black hair and gray eyes sat in a chair in the back.

"Mother?" I asked.

"Hello, darling" said Athena

"W-why—" I started.

"You know about Acropolis?" asked Athena.

"In Greece?" I asked.

"When we moved from Greece, it came with us. It's in Nashville" replied Athena.

"Well, yeah I know about it" I replied.

"We had a spy at the Titan's base, and we think they're sending the Minotaur to destroy it" said Athena.

"Mother! We must stop it!" I protested.

"We called Percy. You, him, and one of the Stoll brothers will go later, when we confirm the attack" said Chiron.

"They might have already destroyed it!" I protested.

Suddenly, my eyes lock on a plaque.

Οκοσσμςβρισκεταισε πολεμο...κιατποιοςθαμαςωσει? Ημιθεοι.

The world is at war…and who will save us? Demigods. The greatest message I could read. It reminds me that Percy isn't the only one who could save the world.

"DARLING!" roared Athena.

"Who…what!" I said. I was lost in a fantasy were I was the child of the prophecy.

"Percy's here" she said.

I looked up to see a boy with black hair and sea green eyes.

"Hey Wise Girl" he said.

"Sup Seaweed Brain" I replied.

"So, new quest? I'm in!" said Percy. See? He think's he's all that…but he's cute…

"We might have to wait until we KNOW it's happening" said Chiron.

"Oh…I just got back from a quest with Nico and Thailia, saving the Sword of Hades and I'm ready to go again!" said Percy.

Yet again…a perfect hero.

"Good for you, Percy. Now go up and get a prophecy for the quest" said Chiron.

Percy walks to the attic were the mummy of the Oracle of Delphi was. I wait for him while talking to Athena.

Soon Percy walks down, as pale as a ghost.

"Tell us the prophecy!" edged Athena.

"The Lord of Time, taken into a boy"

He pauses then says the next line.

"Charge will the monster to be his toy"

He gulps.

"To life, to love, to hate must come"

He hesitates on the next line.

"And war will spark, making the world un-done"

We all sat there. Percy's blood didn't return. Everyone was as white as him, assuming I was.

"Well…we can stay here until it's confirmed" said Chiron.

"I'm going to the lake" said Percy walkingout.

I follow him out the Big House, past arts & crafts, and watch him jump in. I stay silent, hoping he wouldn't notice me.

"Come on in, Annabeth! The water's fine!" he said. I strip to my swimsuit that I wear under my clothes at ALL times HOPING he'd ask me to come swim with him. I jump in and am enveloped in water. I rise up to see Percy in my face. I jump back and he laughs his head off.

We take turns diving until I hit my head on a rock. I sunk deeper and deeper into the water.

I wake on the shore with Percy giving me mouth-to-mouth. I sit there until he presses on my chest.

I look down and my swim suit was blood-stained. I try to cover it and blush.

"Put your clothes on. It's been disgusting giving you mouth-to-mouth with blood all over you" said Percy throwing me my clothes.

"HOW THE HADES DID I GET SO MUCH BLOOD OVER ME?" I yelled, pulling on my shirt.

"You got caught in a current and got cut up" said Percy.

My anger lifts and I hug him. "Percy! Thank you! I could've DIED!" I said.

"I couldn't let you die. Then who'd help me through tough situations?" asked Percy.

We laugh and walk to the Poseidon cabin.

"G'night Seaweed Brain" I said. He hugs me and walks into his cabin.


End file.
